Disciplinary Action
by wizardingfiction
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over, things have returned to normalcy. Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts to earn his diploma, and Severus Snape returns very much alive as the D.A. professor. Snape believes he needs to show Harry necessary discipline.


**Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter Canon are not mine. They belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling, and I greatly appreciate her creation of these characters. I own nothing but the plot, and will return the characters once done playing with them. **

Time had come and gone since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Most students that had left Hogwarts their seventh year for various reasons returned to finish and graduate with their Hogwarts' diploma to go on and live a normal life. Among these students was Mr. Harry Potter. Though there were whispers and those who reasoned that the Savior of the Wizarding World did not especially have to go back to school to finish his training to become an auror, Harry felt differently. He wanted to go back, he wanted to finish his training, he wanted desperately to retrieve some normalcy to his life. Since the end of the war, he had to beat reporters, authors, press, men and women off with a stick to leave him with some peace and quiet. A place that could do such a thing, leaving him with a bit more peace and quiet than elsewhere, was his first home; Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had become the Headmistress of the school, and was more than happy to welcome himself, Ron, Hermione, and all the students who had left the year previously back with no questions asked. In addition, Professor Snape was complacent to return as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, though the name of the class had been altered to be called 'The Defensive Arts'. Since Lord Voldemort had been destroyed, there was no worry anymore of having to defend one's self against the Dark Arts that most had come to know in the past. Things had not only returned to normal, but had become much better than they were in the past. Though Slytherins and Gryffindors still had a rivalry that would never seem to go away, they co-existed a bit more harmoniously than previously. Harry had returned and was ecstatic to have another shot of forming a potential friendship with his previously most hated Professor, Severus Snape.

Ginny and Harry didn't quite work out after the war; due to the fact that Harry realized he fancied wizards instead of witches. Though rocky at first, Ginny swore to keep the secret to herself, as did Ron and Hermione. He would figure it out in his own time when he really wanted people to know, but for the time being keeping it between close friends was fine by him. Since Harry had seen Snape's last memories before his thought death bed, his feelings had changed dramatically towards the man. Though Snape made it evidently clear that nothing would change between the two men, Harry admired him, and understood him a bit better. What he saw in those memories explained all that the man had done to him for the past seven years. According to Harry, things had changed and there was nothing Snape could say to change that.

In addition to his respect for the man, it became more evident to Harry that he fancied Snape. When he admitted this to Hermione, she giggled and responded, "That doesn't surprise me in the least bit Harry. It seemed there was always a sexual tension between the two of you." Harry sat and thought about it, and realized she was right, at least for Harry's end of it. Harry had no idea if Snape felt the same way about him. As far as he knew, Snape made it his mission to ensure nothing changed between him and any student. He was still nasty and cruel, though his dislike for Gryffindor had eased up slightly. Harry had hoped in time he could have a change at this man.

Every Friday afternoon, the last lesson of the day, was N.E.W.T.D.A. with Professor Snape, which they shared with Slytherin. Every Friday Harry looked forward to the class. Not only was it his best subject, obviously, but he was able to admire the man he had been falling for. He noticed the man's black hair wasn't greasy at all, but sheen and silky. His skin, though pale, added contrast to his dark features, which Harry admired greatly. His eyes were not black, but a dark, chocolate brown. Snape didn't wear such baggy robes anymore, but slacks and sweaters that showed his figure much better than the robes had done. He wasn't of bulky, muscular build, but Harry was able to notice he was defined and toned. Harry was also able to sneak peaks at the firm, nice backside of the man. Last but not least, the man's voice had taken on an entire different sound to Harry since last year. Harry hung onto the man's every word during lecture, and appreciated the silk, smooth, deep and sensual way the man spoke.

It was an ordinary Friday, and Harry found himself still mesmerized by the professor in front of him. He had begun daydreaming, thinking of a moment where Snape gave Harry and himself an opportunity to talk, where Harry was finally able to taste the man's lips, where Harry was able to crawl into the man's lap and feel his hard body against his. Harry had no idea how long he had been daydreaming about this moment, because he felt a sharp jab in his ribs from Hermione, and he looked to her and asked in a whisper, "What!?" She moved her eyes in the direction of the front of the classroom, and he followed them, looking to see Snape standing right in front of him, glaring at him. "Mr. Potter, do you have an answer?" Harry swallowed audibly, and replied, "Sorry sir, but I missed the question." Snape snarled audibly, and responded, "After the period Mr. Potter, stay behind, you and I need to have a little chat about lack of ability to pay attention." Harry looked down to his desk, a red flush touching his cheeks, "Yes sir," he replied.

The lesson carried on normally, except that Harry paid better attention, though Snape didn't call on Harry again, it seemed more so that he ignored him. Finally, the lesson had ended for the day and everyone packed up to leave, except Harry, waiting at his desk for everyone to leave. Once the last student had left, Harry felt a bit of a warm realization wash over him; him and Snape were alone. He often had fantasies of the D.A. professor and himself within this classroom. Those thoughts came to his head again, and at once the Professor of his thoughts brought him out of his daydream.

"Potter! What is wrong with you? Do you think you're above paying attention within my classroom? You maybe the Savior of the Wizarding World, no one would ever let you forget that, but at this school you are a seventh year student, and don't make the mistake that I wouldn't fail you just because of your name. You've proven your knowledge of Defensive Magic, yes, but if you are unable to complete a course after all your experience, then you are pathetic." This lecture began to cause Harry's blood to boil. He stood up from his desk and faced the professor he had known for the past seven years. "Even after everything, you're as vial as the day I met you Professor Snape. After everything you know I've been through, do you honestly think I let any of the names people give me affect my personality? I figured you out of all people would assume I'd like a life of normalcy, but apparently you are too stuck in your ways to notice anything outside of school related matters."

This struck Snape, he had not expected that sort of retort from anyone, especially not Harry Potter. Harry had moved to turned away, and began walking to the door to leave the classroom, feeling anger he had not felt in quite some time. When he tried to open the door, he saw the door creak and then get slammed shut by a pale, long-fingered hand. He then heard the lock click, and he turned to see a pair of dark eyes starring into his face; an angry sneer on the face of his D.A. professor. He was found his back against the door, and the professor of his nighttime dreams in front of him in close proximity. Snape had placed both arms on either side of the boy, trapping him in front of him.

"How dare you, Potter!?" he snarled. Harry swallowed loudly, though he was a tad bit scared of how upset he had made the man before him, he was excited for how close the professor was to him. He continued to look into his eyes, not backing down, but not wanting to end this moment. "Apparently, Mr. Potter, even with your life experience, you still need better discipline." Snape grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to the front of the classroom. On Snape's desk was his grade book, "Take a look for yourself Potter, you've done terribly in my class," Snape sneered. Harry bent down and peered over the book, and within an instant found himself with his chest on the desk and unable to move. His breathing began to increase, and all he could smell was parchment and ink surrounding him, and was unable to see his professor around him. "Professor, I can't move!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, Potter," Snape sneered behind him. Harry once again swallowed audibly. He found himself bending over his professor's desk, as he had imagined so many time before. He was unable to move his position, but found himself with his legs slightly spread, his hands behind his back and stuck there, and unable to know his professor's position within the classroom. Suddenly, he felt a hard smack against his bottom, and he shifted up against the desk, his eyes closed tightly, and he breathed heavily from the motion. Professor Snape had just struck his bottom? He was so confused, though he enjoyed the action thoroughly, he was absolutely shocked. He then felt more smacks against his bottom, feeling his skin beneath the fabric of his trousers becoming warm. He strained his neck to look behind him, but felt his head be turned back towards the desk. "Don't look back Potter, or it shall make the punishment worse," Snape growled.

Harry looked into the wood of the desk, and suddenly felt his trousers being pulled down to his knees, and his underwear pulled along with it as well. Harry shuddered as the cool air hit his warming skin. He felt the belt to his trousers pulled out of their holdings, and then felt the leather of his belt against his bottom, being dragged slowly over the skin. He gasped audibly, realizing what more of his punishment was going to be. In an instant, he heard something being whipped through the air, and felt the leather belt strike his arse. He inhaled deeply, his body arching against the desk, but he yielded immediately and thrust his arse back to it's original position. He felt welts rising on his skin as the professor continued striking him with his own belt. Harry's arousal was pressed against the desk, though a bit uncomfortable, he was grinding against the desk while feeling each strike against his arse, groaning appreciatively each time and keeping his back arched, biting his bottom lip.

"So it seems that the Savior of the Wizarding World enjoys being punished?" Snape inquired coolly, making Harry break out in goose bumps. "Though others would be surprised, I'm not. You always were the little deviant," Snape continued. He continued striking the student's arse, leaving welts all over the skin before him. He began to strike the back of the boys thighs, which caused Harry to cry out. "You're such a bad boy Potter, you're going to receive twenty lashes against your thighs, and you will count each one out for me, do you understand?" Snape asked. "Yes, sir," Harry responded, knowing he did not want this to end. He didn't know he liked pain so much, but it made sense. After all the pain he had suffered his life, this kind of pain was sensual, controlled, and could be crossed easily into the threshold of pleasure.

He suddenly felt the professor strike against his sensitive skin. "One!" he yelped. Snape delivered another, "Two!" he responded yet again. This continued and Harry found that tears were leaking down his eyes. Soon he had reached his twenty lashings, and felt nothing for a moment. Suddenly, his head was pulled up by his hair to look up into the face of Severus Snape, who's face portrayed no remorse, no emotion. Harry was still rooted in his spot on the desk, his hands behind his back, unable to move away from his position. Snape bent forward and licked the tears away from the cheeks of the boy. "I hurt you, did I?" Snape questioned. Harry was unable to speak, he simply nodded. "Good, you're going to have a hard time walking to Gryffindor Tower by the time I'm done with you," Snape informed the student. Harry gasped, and felt his erection continuing it's search for friction in his position.

Snape then muttered a quick spell, and Harry felt the cool air fall over his body; he realized he was nude. Bound to the desk, he couldn't escape his professor's eyes raking over his body, and he could feel the older wizard's gaze melting into his skin. He felt a rough, calloused hand run over his back, down his welted arse, down both of his thighs. Harry closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of his professor touching him so intimately. In an instant, he felt himself turned over onto his back, his arms tied to either side of the desk to keep them apart, and his legs in the same fashion at the bottom of the desk. His head was hanging over the edge of the desk nearest Snape's chair, but instead of Snape's chair, the professor himself was in front of him, but upside down in this position. It was then Harry realized that Snape had unbuttoned his trousers, and his rigid, leaking cock was protruding towards Harry's face.

At the realization of Snape's arousal, his own cock twitched in interest. It was then he felt a metal clasp form around the base of his hard erection. He realized at once it was a cock ring, and that Snape was going to tease him relentlessly. Harry licked his lips in excitement, from the new found cock ring around him, to Snape's large erection in front of him. Before Harry could register the next action, he found the head of his professor's cock in his mouth, and he eagerly caught up to speed, opening his mouth wide and trying to suck the rest of him in. Snape allowed it for a moment, pushing his cock all the way down his student's throat. It felt like heaven, he wondered if Harry had any experience in this field. It was then he felt the boy gagging and he pulled his cock out of the warm channel, and the boy started coughing. _"There's my answer, though I'll have a thing or two to teach him,"_ Snape thought, with an evil grin on his face.

He took his cock, and slapped it against the boy's cheek, teasing him, making him want to feel his professor's cock inside his mouth. "You want to suck me off, do you boy?" Snape asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes, sir! Please, sir!" Harry proclaimed. "How badly do you want my cock in your mouth, Potter?" Snape inquired, wanting the boy to beg. "I want it so incredibly bad sir! Let me taste you, I would love to feel your cum running down my throat, sir!" Harry admitted, beyond feeling embarrassed at this point. Snape inhaled sharply, and then thrust his cock back within the moist cavern that was his student's mouth. He started a pace of sliding shallowly, back and forth in the boy's mouth, feeling the tongue of his student rolling around the intrusion as much as he could. Snape would occasionally let the tip of his dick hit the back of the younger wizard's throat, easing him into deep throating.

Harry's mind was reeling, but he was trying not to think too much. He just wanted to feel. He was taking in every sensation as he felt his professor's cock slide in and out of his mouth. In his moment of pleasuring his professor, his professor using his mouth, he felt sharp pain directed in both of his nipples. He opened his eyes and only saw the flat stomach of his professor over his face, but realized Snape had bent over him, still fucking his mouth, and was pinching his nipples. He felt the pace change, he would squeeze them to the brink of excruciating pain, and would release and rub them after his assault to them. "Such a little slave for pain aren't you, Potter?" Snape inquired, though he didn't expect an answer from the boy, his cock was still sliding in and out of the younger wizard's mouth. Though he was answered by a moan surrounding his rigid cock, and he took a sharp intake of breath. Harry noticed this, and continued to groan and moan around the cock sliding in and out of his throat, and felt the professor return to his nipples. It had been a moment of this exchange, when Harry finally felt a hand grasp his throbbing, purple erection. He screamed from utmost pleasure, but was muffled due to the cock in his mouth. He felt his professor stroke his cock, slowly caring for his erection for a moment. Then the man above him pulled away from him fully, his mouth empty and his professor was walking around the desk.

"No problem being my little slave, is there Potter?" Snape asked, deciding what to do next with the boy. "No, sir," Harry replied, he honestly had no issue with this situation. He was in fact loving every moment, every sensation, every action his professor was inflicting upon him. It was then he felt a strike against his chest. Snape had picked up the younger wizard's belt again and slashed him upon his torso. "Well then, for the bit of pleasure you just received, you most earn more before I carry on," Snape stated, then lashed the boy at least twenty more times upon his chest, arms, and legs. Harry was becoming loud, and then found he was unable to scream out anymore, for a ball gag was produced and a little red ball was in his mouth. "Mmmmm, much more like it, you loud boy, loving everything I do to your body," Snape stated appreciatively. Harry groaned against the ball gag, but continued groaning when the lashing continued. Finally, he felt cool hands rubbing against the abused flesh. He looked to see Snape trying to erase some of the soreness and pain, just slightly. Harry sighed and relaxed under the touch of his D.A. professor, and awaited what would happen next.

It was in his relaxed state that he was jerked into a kneeling position, but upon the desk. Though he could see no binding to his wrists, he was unable to move and his head was pushed towards his hands and his arse was lifted in the air. Snape whispered softly, _"Legilimens," _and went through Harry's memories, noticing all the fantasies of Snape taking him. Snape chuckled to himself, he already had a feeling the boy had wanted him prior, but then found no memory of Harry ever having a sexual encounter, male or female. Snape pulled out of Harry's mind, and stated, "How I look forward to being inside your virgin arse, Mr. Potter." Harry shuddered appreciatively, beyond excited, knowing his wildest dreams were coming true. He yielded, submitted his body willingly, wanting this more than anything. He heard Snape moving around behind him, unable to look behind him to see what he was doing.

Then he felt a pair of hands against his cheeks, his tight hole exposed to the cool air. Instantly, he felt a strong, firm, wet probing against his puckered entrance, he had no idea what it could be but it felt marvelous. After he felt a few flicks, and then the item pressed against him, he realized he was receiving a rim job from his professor. Snape continued his ministrations, flicking his tongue over the entrance of his student, lapping at it, then pushing the tip of his tongue against the entrance, pushing to gain intrusion. Harry's entire body shuddered and he moaned appreciatively against his ball gag, finding the new sensation pleasurable. Snape finally was able to push his tongue inside, and continued tongue fucking the tight entrance as far as he could, while reaching to the younger wizard's throbbing erection. While licking the tight hole he hoped to feel soon with his own erection, he was stroking the student slowly again, twisting his wrist and listening to the muffled groans ahead of him. Harry's eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he could not believe such pleasure could be felt.

Suddenly, the tongue was taken away from the tight hole, and then Harry felt Snape stroking his cock but backwards instead. He was pulling his throbbing erection from front to back near his arse, milking him and his pre cum leaking through the head of his cock. Harry's hands were gripping the edge of the desk tightly, his knuckles turning white. It was then he felt a strong, slender fingertip against his entrance, probing softly, and he could tell it was slicked with lubrication. "If you do not relax Potter, this will feel worse than it should. I'm trying to prepare you, if you relax your arse for me, you maybe able to walk away a bit easier," Snape informed him. Harry shivered, but focused on relaxing his body. Once Snape noticed the change, he began to slide his index finger within the tight channel. Harry pushed back to be filled more. The professor chuckled, "Greedy little slut are we, Potter?" Harry groaned, feeling a red flush his his skin, but continued anyway. It was then that he suddenly felt two fingers within his arse, and his began to see stars. The older wizard began to scissor his digits inside the boy, preparing him for his own thick cock to penetrate him.

Harry continued shifting, impaling himself on the digits inside him, and then he saw stars, and felt an incredible jolt of pleasure. His professor had probed his prostate, and at this point the student wanted nothing more than to feel his professor inside him, thrusting into him. He began begging through the ball gag, moaning loudly. With a flick of a wand, the ball gag was removed, and Snape asked irritably, "What is it, slut? Do you want to feel my cock inside you?" Harry breathed heavily for a moment, and responded, "Yes, please sir, I want to feel you fucking me hard sir." Snape growled, and then slide a third finger into the tight channel gripping his fingers. He needed to speed along the process, he couldn't wait much longer. Then Harry felt empty, Snape had withdrawn his hand. He whimpered at the loss, but didn't worry for long. He immediately felt a much thicker and bigger object probing at his entrance. He arched his back and awaited his professor to slide within him. Snape had an evil smile on his face, and thrusted all the way into the tight channel, filling Harry to the hilt. Harry screamed, though it was painful, he never felt such pleasure in his life. Snape stopped his movements, allowing for the student to become accustomed to the new intrusion within his arse.

"Mmmmm, you tight little virgin, you are. I feel you pulsing around my cock, and I know you love it, you slut, you want me to fuck you hard, do you?" Snape inquired, and Harry groaned back, "Please sir, fuck me so I can't walk properly for a week." Snape growled audibly, and than began to thrust in and out of the boy below him. He grabbed the hips of the boy, and slammed himself into his arse, watching the boy's cheeks ripple from the assault he was performing on him. Harry's mouth hung open, eyes shut tightly, reveling in the feeling of his professor taking his tight channel. He arched his back, yielded to each thrust, wanting more. He was pushed back and forth, Snape thrusting into him and pushing him forward, then Snape pulled his hips to bring him back onto his cock. Suddenly, the professor kept one hand on his hip, and the other grasped the thick, dark, unruly hair of the student and pulled his head back, "You're such a bad boy, Potter, you deserve this discipline, tell you how bad you are, and how much you love me fucking you!" Snape yelled at him. Harry moaned loudly, and replied, "Yes sir, I've been such a bad boy, I deserve you taking me, I love feeling you inside my arse, fuck me sir, I need it, please!" Snape then whispered a charm to unleash Harry's cock from it's cock ring.

Harry felt blood rushing to his erection, screamed from utter pleasure. Feeling Snape ravish his body as he was, the way his professor's cock filled him to the brink, and the way the man pushed in and out of his tight arse, was too much for Harry to take. While his professor continued pulling on his hair and abusing his arse, Harry screamed his professor's name, "SEVERUS!!!!!" and he shot after shot of Harry's seed shot onto the desk. His entire body was on fire, he could not believe the pleasure he felt from head to toe, every nerve ending alive. Snape felt the student's arse constricting around his cock, milking it as it continued to thrust hard within the tight channel. Snape could hold on no longer, and then gripped onto Harry's hips, and emptied his seed within the student's arse. It was the most powerful orgasm the professor had ever felt, and once he had left every drop inside the boy, he collapsed on top of him, laying on him on his classroom desk.

They laid there for a few moments, both regaining their breath, Snape had already broken the binds that held Harry in his previous position. Harry's mind was reeling from what had just taken place. Suddenly, he was sitting on his arse, which was already sore, his legs over the edge of the desk facing his professor who was already dressed. Snape stood in between Harry's nude thighs, looking down at the boy with an expressionless face. He then took his index finger and thumb and grasped the boys chin, let his thumb run over the bottom lip of the student, and then kissed him, showing his approval of how he performed. The kiss started rough and passionate, their tongues dueling against one another. Then Snape slowed the pace, gently kissing the boy, knowing he had put him through a lot, and showed there was a sweet side to him, one the boy would find out in due time.

Harry wrapped his arms and legs around the man before him, wanting all of him, feeling his kiss sear itself within him. Snape finally pulled away, distancing himself from the younger wizard, and stated, "Get dressed, and go. You will have detention with me every night that you don't have Quidditch practice. You have a lot more discipline to learn, Mr. Potter." After Snape spoke, he had a broad smile on his face, hoping Harry understood what the underlying meaning for their 'detentions. Harry in fact understood, stood up and immediately felt his arse throb from the assault he had just taken. Snape walked away to his potions storeroom for the moment that Harry was dressing. Before Harry left, Snape returned with vials of potion and solution. "The potions are to be taken to rid of the soreness and pain you will feel over your entire body. The solutions are to be rubbed over the welts and bruises to rid of those," Snape informed Harry. "But sir, there are some I cannot reach," Harry explained. "Well then, when you come back for your detention tonight, we'll take care of those, won't we?" Snape replied, smirking again.

Harry chuckled, and replied, "Yes sir," opened the door to leave, but turned to give Snape a gentle good bye kiss, and whispered, "Thanks." He left the classroom, skipping a bit given the pain he felt through his body, and made it to Gryffindor Tower, laid down in his bed, and smiled broadly. He could not believe the change of events, but knew there would be more disciplinary action taken on his behalf with Snape, and he looked forward to it.

**Well there is another one-shot. I, being a little deviant myself, have thought of this scene a few times between Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape. Thoroughly enjoyed writing it, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it. Though some may find it similar to "I'm Yours", I believe it's in a different context and does not have the same surprise ending I saved for the other one-shot. I guess I like the forbidden, professor/student relationship, makes for steamy writing. **

**Please review if you have the opportunity, they make my day and make me want to write more. I also am working on **_**Inter House Mingling, **_**my first full-length fanfic between Mr. Oliver Wood and Mr. Cedric Diggory, I have already written another one-shot called **_**I'm Yours**_**, between Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Severus Snape, and I hope you enjoyed **_**Disciplinary Action**_** as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, please review, if you loved it or hated it, it would help me much!**

**-D.R. **


End file.
